Love of a Steel Knight
by 60secondstopain
Summary: They say you're rescued by a knight in shining armour. Yet I found mine in steel. I was happy, content and most of all in love. But then I meant another knight in the shadows. He confused me. My love for him was waving due to this new knight coming and sweeping me off my feet. That's how my love of a steel knight began.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Sir, right this way." The bell boy smiles at my Father and completely misses me. I can't really complain about it, my Father did send him a warning glare when he did try to look at me. My Dad isn't the kind of person to allow others to look at his daughter if he doesn't see them as acceptable for her. I've grew up to accept this. It doesn't bother me as much as it before.

We were led to the penthouse of the hotel that had two luxury bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a large living room area. I was used to getting these types of rooms because with my Father's business, we were always on the move. Last night I was in New York. Now for three weeks I'm in Metropolis. The city that is safe guarded by the one and only Superman. If I get the chance to see him flying in the sky then I think I would be Lois Lane and faint. Can you tell that I'm a fan?

"Are you okay, Isle?" My Dad asks me as I come out of my daydream. I look up at him as he places his hand on my shoulder and looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." I say and give him a reassuring smile. He nods his head and moves away from me and over to his briefcase that he had put on the table in the living space.

"Okay. I've got to go to a meeting. Meaning that you shouldn't wait up for me and go to bed. Okay?" He asks as he picks up his briefcase and then walks over to the door.

"Okay Dad." I reply and he smiles before leaving and then I'm in the penthouse all by myself.

For the first few hours of being here, I just slept because I haven't slept on the way here on the plane. Now, I just want to go out and explore what this city has to offer. So, I take a quick shower to wake myself up and then change into my clothes. Which consisted of a red checkered shirt, blue jeans, my white trainers and my black beanie hat. For me to have a Father as rich as I do, you'd think I would dress more 'classy' but, why bother? I'm not different from anyone else, right?

I pick up my little black backpack and put my phone, room key and my money into the bag. Then I head out of the penthouse and out of the hotel. It was four in the afternoon now, so I thought I would go and find somewhere to eat. I walk around the city for a while until I find a good restaurant. I enter and wait for a waiter or waitress to come up to me. That is until I get a phone call from my Dad.

"Isle, you need to go to the Daily Planet for me. I need you to do an interview for me. They will ask you the usual questions and then you can do anything you want." He explains to me, without even saying hello.

"I got it. Just send me the directions from where I am. I'll send you my location." I say and then we say goodbye and I find out where I needed to go and head straight there.

I manage to find the Daily Planet easily with my Father's directions from the restaurant that I was previously at. I walk in the entrance and I am amazed at how clean and polished this place was. They must be the real deal here. I walk up to the woman behind the large oak desk.

"Hello, I'm here on behalf of my Father." I say and she looks up at me and nods her head.

"Yes we were informed of this. Someone will be here for you in a moment." She smiles at me and I nod my head and turn around and take a seat on the bench that was against the wall.

* * *

"Smallville! I need you to take this interview for me. I've got too much work on this article." Lois says to Clark as he was typing on his computer.

"Who is it?" He asks from behind his computer as he continue to type.

"The daughter of the billionaire father, Richard Jason." Lois replies and Clark stops typing and looks up at her.

"Please tell me that she isn't like any of those 'pretty' girls." Clark groans and rolls his eyes.

"No. The last interview she gave they said that she was different from any of those rich kids. She doesn't like to be treated differently from someone like you and me." She tells him and Clark raises his eyebrow and smiles.

"Fine, I'll take it."

* * *

I waited and drummed my fingers on my legs as I look around trying to see when someone would come and collect me for an interview. I start to get a little bored and get my phone out of my pocket and start playing piano tiles for another ten minutes. I look up to see a man stood talking to the woman behind the desk. She smiles at him and then points at me. He turns his head and I feel as though I lose my breath.

He was handsome, I would give him that. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose just right, making his eyes sparkle from the sun light coming through the large windows near the front door. I get the sudden urge to stand up and check over myself. I don't get up but I look myself over once and then he makes his way over to me.

"Hello, I'm Clark Kent. You must be Isle Jason." He says and holds out his hand.

"Yep that's me. It's nice to meet you Clark." I reply as I shake his hand and smile. We release hands and for me it kind of felt awkward.

"So, if you would like to just follow me. I'll take you to an office and we can begin the interview." He tells me with a smile and then leads me to the elevators. We get up to the top floor and he leads me through a crowd of working people and into an office down the hall.

"Please, take a seat and I'll just get some paper and be right back." He smiles and then leaves the room. I lean over the table to see how far he had gone and then get my phone and check my hair and my face. Okay, I look fine. I put my phone away and sit down. Clark returns only two minutes later and with a smile on his face.

"Okay, let's get started." He says as he sits down.

"Ask away." I tell him and return his smile. He takes a pen out of his front pocket and puts it over the paper.

"So, what is your father doing in Metropolis?" He asks me as he writes the question onto the paper.

"He was invited by Lex Luthor for a business proposal. Something about investing into a brighter future. We will be travelling to Gotham soon to meet with Bruce Wayne and talk to him about another investment to make." I reply and he copies me word for word.

"Do you know that Lex Luthor has been known for creating-"

"Illegal weapons and uses them to take down superman? Yes, I'm well aware of that." I interrupt him and he raises an eyebrow at me and then continues writing his notes.

"What do you think of your father's business?" He asks me and I'm taken back a little as no one has ever asked about my opinion on my father's business.

"I think my father is a great man. He has helped the lives of many within the space of two years and people love him for it." I reply as I stare at the table with a soft smile.

"Don't you miss him? Don't you wish he would spend more time with you?" Clark asks and I feel a little sting in my chest at his questions.

"I miss him, which makes his time with me much more precious." I reply and look back up at him.

* * *

The interview lasts for another thirty minutes and then Clark gets up.

"Well, I would like to thank you for your time to answer my questions. I will show you back downstairs." He smiles as he speaks and I feel like I need to take this chance now or I'll never get it again.

"When do you finish work?" I ask and instantly regret it. My cheeks begin to flush red and I look away from the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

"Urm… I finish in about an hour. Why don't you wait around and we can go get a coffee or something." He suggests and I look up with a shy smile.

"Sure, I would like that." I reply.

* * *

We were sat in the Starbucks up the street, talking and laughing and just having a good time together.

"So, how did you end up here?" I ask him after he finishes telling me some stories of himself on his family farm.

"I wanted to become a reporter and I thought there was nowhere better than Metropolis to start that dream." He replies before taking a sip of his coffee. I smile as I look down at my mango frap and sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks me and I look up and shake my head.

"Nothing, just wondering where I would be if I hadn't done this interview for my dad." I say and drink some of my frap. Clark chuckles nervously and I can see the colour in his cheeks begin to get brighter.

"Well, I'm glad I got put on this job. I was able to meet this beautiful young woman." He says as he stares at me with a smile.

"She sounds amazing." I play along with his little game and return his smile.

"Oh she is. Very amazing and gorgeous." He replies, causing me to giggle and hide my blushing face.

"My, my. Is Clark Kent flirting?" I ask with mock shock, causing him to chuckle.

"Depends. Does Isle Jason like it when he does?" He returns a question back to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. _It's like he is another person._

"Maybe." I say before having some more of my drink. He chuckles and I admire the dimples that he has and he looks up at me as his glasses slip down his nose.

"Here." I say as I push his glasses back up his nose to sit back on his face properly. He smiles at me gently before I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I see that my Dad has messaged me to get back to the hotel and I let out a sigh.

"Sorry to check our little date short, but I need to get back to my Dad." I say and he loses his smile but then looks back up at me.

"Where are you staying? I'll make walk you there. Can't leave you to walk back in the dark." He offers and I smile before we head off out to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked side by side with Clark as he was being such a gentleman and taking me back my hotel.

"I enjoyed today," I say as I look up at him as he stares ahead and a smile creeps it's way onto his face. "I'm quite glad that I came to do that interview for my Dad today." I playfully bump my shoulder into his.

"I never expected you to be this... Fun. Beautiful. Oh, and your laugh is adorable." He looks down at me as he tells me all of these things and I know that my face has turned the colour of a rose. No one ever tells me these kinds of things; mostly because I've never had someone take an interest in me because of my Dad.

"Oh please, I'm none of those things and my laugh is the opposite of adorable. I'm like a monkey or a duck when I laugh." I say as I gesture with my hands as I speak. Clark covers his mouth with his fist as he tries not to laugh at me but I send him my little glare and he bursts.

"I'm sorry. You just make me laugh when you do that." He apologises as he lowers his hand but the smile was still stretched on his lips.

We walked in silence for a moment and I could feel my nerves build as we got closer to the hotel. What if my Dad saw him and I? What would his reaction be? I don't want him to hate Clark because I think I'm starting to like him.

"Isle?" I blink as I look up at him and smile gently as I realise he was most likely talking to me as I was lost in my own thoughts. "Are you okay?" I nod my in response.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world for a moment then." I apologise as I slide my arm through his and blush as he smiles at me. Damn this man and making my heart flutter.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Clark asks as we continue down the sidepath together.

"My Dad is meant to be spending time with me but I doubt that will happen." I sigh as Clark slides his arm down and our fingers interlock. An unfamiliar heat ran through my body which caused me tense for a moment before I relax with a exhale of breath.

"Just come to The Daily Planet at two if you don't and I'll keep you company." He offers and I feel a soft smile ease itself onto my lips. How did he make me feel like this?

Just as I predicted, my Dad got called into work and I was left to adventure the city until two when I met Clark at The Daily Planet. I had my camera with me as I walked the streets and snapped a few shots of the skyline and buildings and the city life. Most of them were turning out amazing. That was until I zoomed in to a man standing on the edge of a building.

"Oh my God! Someone stop him!" I scream as I point up to man who was inching towards the edge of thw building even more. Passers-by all looked up before they gasped and I notice a few men run to the building doors to rush up to him. But it was too late. His foot stepped forwards and he was falling. The passers-by screamed but I had to cover my eyes to hide away from the sight. I just feared the sound that would follow.

Yet it never came. What followed were cheers and rounds of applause. I uncover my eyes as I look at the people around me. They were all looking up with smiles on their faces and I follow their gazes to see what I thought I would never see in my life.

Superman. He hovered over the crowd of people as he placed the man on the ground and then stared down at the people.

My felt my legs grow weak as though I just met a celebrity. Well he is the worlds very own celebrity of justice. He smiles at everyone before disappearing into the sky.

Whoa...

"Isle?" I snap put of my day dream of the events earlier today as I look up at Clark as he sat the other side of the table. "Are you okay?" He asks. The same as he did last night.

"Yeah, sorry. I just... whoa." I sigh as I shake my head and then brush a piece of hair behins my ear.

"Starstuck, huh?" He chuckles at me before he sips his coffee. I nod my head in response as I feel my cheeks heat up. "It happens to most people." He assures me and I giggle at him.

"So you're telling me that you haven't been amazed by him?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he smiles at me with that million dollar smile.

"Once or twice." He admits and we both laugh together. It felt great knowing I had someone to be around when I've barely had anyone before.

"What can I get you lovelies?" We look up at the brunette who was holding a little note pad and pen.

"I'll have a beef snadwich please." I reply with a soft smile as I fold the menu up and hand to the waitress.

"What about you lovely?" She asks Clark as he looks down at the menu.

"I'll just have the same." He sighs and then hands the waitress the menu with a smile. She walks away after saying that we looked like a 'adorable, young couple'. Which caused us both to blush and look at one another. Damn, he is adorable when he blushes.

"I h-hope that you d-don't... awkward or anything." He stutters over his words as his shaky hand comes up to push his glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose.

"No. I'm fine." I assure him with a warm smile as I reach for his hand across the table. He looks down at our interlocked hands and his face softens. Before he looks back up at me with a strange look in his eye but I couldn't place what it was.

"Good." He sighs in content.

Was this enough? Should I aim for chapters like this or a longer? I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

"In other news, Bruce Wayne has officially entered a bonding contact with Jason Enterprise. They are rumoured to settle the deal within the next few months." The co-anchor announces on the TV as I sit on the bed in my hotel room. Great, so we will most likely be going to Gotham in the near future.

"I see the press found out." Dad sighs as he walks into the room while trying to do his tie. He is helpless with ties and most likely walked in here because he wanted me to help him. I get up and walk over to him and begin to correct his errors at doing up his ties. This became my job after my Mom passed away.

"Thank you." He says before pressing a kiss to my forehead; not once making eye contact with me. I follow him out to the living room as I try not to fall over in the heels that my Dad insisted that I wear. Seems as I am going to be joining him to the investors party tonight.

The only reason we were in Metropolis is because Lex Luthor was looking into joining with my Dad's company. So the party tonight was being held by Lex to show my Father what he could offer for his company. I honestly thought against Lex and apparently so did my Father after seeing his past records. But he thought it would be best that we make an appearance and try to uphold the peace.

My outfit for the night was a beautiful white dress that was shorter at the front than at the back, it twirled within the layers as it hung around my thighs, there were no straps, thankfully, and it was tied at the back with a white silk ribbon.

The heels weren't my favourite as they would rub every so often against the back of my feet, but the pain is a beauty as they say. I'm not a huge fan of dresses but I wear them when it's made upon me to do so.

As my Dad turns around to look at me, I find myself smiling as he stands in awe as he takes in the sight of me.

"You look as beautiful as your Mother ever did." He says as he walks towards me and strokes a thumb across my cheek as I soon realise that he was wiping away a tear from my face. The thought of how my Mother wasn't here with us hurt me. A lot.

"Don't be silly, I will never compare to Mom," I tell him and then walk over to get my cream, chest length jacket on. We soon leave and make our way down to the limo that takes us to the party. Where outside stood photographers upon photographers trying to get photos of the people attending tonight. As my Dad helps me out of the limo, the flashes were already starting. If I could live without one thing, it would these kinds of moments.

Once we make it into the building my Dad leads me over to get a drink and tells me be sociable and have fun before disappearing into the crowd. I walk around and smile at the people as I pass them and join conversations with few as they approach me. Then I feel like the wind is knocked from my chest as I look across the room and see the familiar pair of sapphire eyes behind a pair of thick glasses.

I walk over to the open balcony and leave the party to enter the cool night. I rest my hands on the railing as I gaze out to the city's nightlife. The skyscrapers in the distance stood out to me as though they were planets and the streetlights were stars, while people wandered with friends or family along the sidewalks.

"You're gorgeous." I hear his voice from behind me before I feel his presence next to me as he rests his elbows on the railing and stares out over the city with me.

"Thank you. I have to say, you in a suit is very... dashing." I reply as I take in the sight of him in a black suit. His hair combed into the perfect waves and his suit clinging to his arms. How was he so built for a reporter?

"I haven't seen you in a few days, Clark. I've got to admit, I thought you had forgotten about me." I say as I turn and lean my lower back against the railing as I stare back into the party.

"Been quite busy writing articles about the trouble Lex is going through to get your Father to agree to his contract. Hense the reason I'm here." He tells me as he copies my actions and leans against the railing. "Also, it's next to impossible for me to forget someone like you." He whispers in my ear before leaning back up as he stares down at me. I feel my cheeks heat up at his comment and my chest to have the same flutters I get at seeing him.

"Clark Kent flirting with me? I have to call a doctor to make sure you are okay." I joke with him with earns me a soft chuckle from him.

"It's very rare. But you bring that side out of me." Clark says and I feel my chest flutter again. Well, damn. The music begins to play in the party and I watch as people begin to get with their partners and join one another in the centre of the room as others stood and watched. I grab Clark's hand and pull him to the centre before he has the chance to say no.

"Let's dance," I tell him as I put my right hand on his shoulder and take his right hand into my left while his left-hand trails down to my waist. We begin to move along with the music and the people surrounding us. Through the moment of being in awe at how handsome Clark is, I notice my Dad watching me before he turns to the person next to them and asks them something.

"I take it your Dad isn't liking the idea of us." Clark's voice brings me back into the moment and a smile creeps back onto my lips.

"He never has liked the idea of his darling daughter running off with a man." I tell him as we turn together and then the music stops. We pull away from one another and he does a cute little bow before leading me off to a corner of the large room.

"I didn't know you liked to dance." He raises his eyebrow at me and I just look down at my hands again.

"I've been dancing since I was five. It's something my Mom and I used to do." I trail off my words as the familiar burning in my throat and eyes. I can't cry, not now. His hand reaches up and cups my right cheek. His skin was so smooth as his thumb stroked my cheek.

"You don't have to talk about it." He assures me with a gentle look in his eyes as he stared down at me with concern. I once again smile at him before we pull away from one another at the spund of someone clearing their throat. As I look to my left I see my Father stood there with his arms folded over his chest and he didn't look too pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the party, I spent it with Clark and even answered a few of his questions for him. That way he wouldn't have been here for nothing. But now it came to the part of the night where people were leaving and so was I.

Clark led me half way to my limo before I turned to him and froze in my movements.

"I guess this where I leave." I sigh, disappointment clear in my tone. I didn't want to leave this little moment between us. There is so much I want to say but I'm scared that it is too soon.

"No need to be upset, I'll see you soon." Clark assures me as he cups my face with both his hands. I feel myself melting into his touch. Why can't I have the guts to speak my mind? My heart felt at ease with him; my thoughts became distant when he stared at me with those beautiful sapphire orbs. He made me feel safe.

"I really enjoy my time with you, Clark." I don't realise that I say my thoughts out loud until I see the soft smile on his lips grow even more.

"I hope that I can be there more for you," He tells me before his lips touch my forehead. Heat flows through my body from just the simple gesture from him, making my heart flutter like crazy.

Why do I want to hold onto him?

The next day I didn't see Clark because my Dad found a dance studio and hired it out for me. So I took this opportunity to rehearse and practise my routines. I spent the first three hours non-stop rehearsing before I decide to sit down and have a drink of water. Realising how tired I am, I lay back and look up at the skyline window on the ceiling. The day was fading into night slowly as it was winter time. I shouldn't be here too long tonight.

After ten minutes of rest I picked myself back up and began rehearsing again.

***(Third Person.)***

As she got back up from the floor she never noticed the floating figure above the skyline window. He watched her every moment as each of her muscles ached as she continued to push herself beyond her limit.

She went into a leap before her ankle gave out and she fell to the floor. He flies closer to the window as he watches as she grips the ankle in pain. He felt helpless out in the cold while she was in pain inside. What made it was that he could hear the sirens coming from the other side of the city.

With one final glance he flew in the direction of the sirens.

***(Isle's P.O.V.)***

I wrapped my ankle in a bandage as it was causing me some pain and then decided to call it a night and go back to the hotel. After calling a cab and going to the hotel, I take a quick shower and change into a white tank top, grey pj bottoms and put my fluffy socks on.

As I look up from the TV in my bedroom and out to the balcony, I watch the sun as it disappears over the horizon and then walk out onto the balcony. The cool breeze brushed againt my skin, causing me to reach up and wrap my arms around myself. The skyline was a beautiful mix between the oranges and purples from the day time and the navy blues from the night time.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I jump at the sound of the voice above me. I look up to my right and see the very dream of every person in the city.

"Superman?" I gasp out as he turns his head to look down at me with a smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice the view from here." He says as he looks back to the sunset. Is this really happening? I reach down and quickly pinch my arm and wince at the pain caused from it. Okay... I'm not sleeping.

"Wow." I huff as I reach up and run my hands through my hair. "This is... this is unbelievable. I mean-" He looks at me with a smile again but I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "You're actually here. And I'm not asleep or dead." I continue to ramble on before his chuckles stop me from doing so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm." He assures me as he lands on the balcony. Was it just me or has this balcony just gotten a lot smaller? I shake the star-stuck feeling away and bit the inside of my cheek.

"I'm probably one of the mosy luckiest women alive right now." I giggle to myself and glance at the god-like man stood next to me.

"How so?" He asks me as I turn around and lean my lower back against the railing of the balcony.

"Well... come on, you have to know that most women wish to have someone like you." I feel my cheeks burn as I speak. He doesn't react to my comment but only frowns as he looks down at my foot.

"What happened?" He asks as I look down as my sock covered foot. Did he just examine my foot?

"Just an accident. I'm fine." I assure him before an idea strikes my mind. "Can I get a picture of you in front of this sunset?" My question startles him as he raises an eyebrow at me; so I quickly explain myself.

"I like doing photography in my free time. And with such a brilliant spray of natural light like this, I wouldn't want it to go to waste." He smiles at me before nodding his head. My face most likely looked like a child at Christmas before I ran back into my room to get my camera. When I walk back out onto the balcony again he was quite far away but not too far. I aim my camera at him and focus on him with a shallow depth of field to put emphasis on the 'S' on his chest. The lighting around him making it seem like something out of a movie.

I take a few shots before looking over them to review them. A small breeze makes me aware of his presence to my right. I pause on one image where I was able to capture a smile on his lips.

"This is my favourite." I decide as I allow him to see the image and he smiles.

"You have an amazing talent." He tells me and the heat in my cheeks returns as I look away.

"Thank you for this. I'm sure my friend could use these images for an article about you." I say as I continue to review the images. When I look up he was gone. I look over the city again as a soft sigh escapes my lips.

"Goodbye." I smile once more before returning to my room.

I had agreed to meet with Clark the next day at a cafe just a few blocks away from the hotel. As I was getting ready, I couldn't help but notice how much I have actually missed him.

I decide to wear a pair of faded blue jeans, with a plain white t-shirt and red jacket over the shirt and my black combat boots. I place my glasses on my face before walking into the hotel room living room. Where my Dad currently sat looking through documents.

"Where are you going?" He asks without looking up from his work.

"I'm meeting a friend." I reply as I grab my purse and place it in my pocket. Then do the same with my phone.

"The reporter?" I freeze in my tracks at his words. This is what I didn't want to happen.

"Yes. Clark is a very good man. You would get along with him." I reply before quickly leaving to avoid anymore questioning. It was about a five minute walk before I saw Clark sat in the cafe through the window. I walk in and he greets me with a heart-warming smile and a hug.

"Gosh, I've missed you." He sighs in content as we embrace one another.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." I say as we pull away and sit at the table he was previously sat at. He was dressed more cauaslly today. A plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, faded grey jeans and matching black shoes. He looked stunning to me.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a coffee." Just as he spoke a waitress comes over with our drinks. My cheeks brighten at his sweet gesture towards me.

"You didn't have to." I say as I push a piece of my hair away from my face.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't treat you as you deserve." Great I must look like a tomato. His smile always makes my heart flutter.

"Thank you." I manage to say as I wrap my hands around the warm cup of coffee in front of me.

"Isle... umm..." Clark trails off his words as he stratches the back of his neck. All his confidence seeming to disappear at this moment in time. "I was wondering... would you like to go on a date with me?" His question makes me feel as a weight was lifted from me.

"I would love to."


	5. Just a little notice

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to say that I am currently writing the next chapter, but also I am writing this story on Wattpad. I'm under the same name as I am on this account and if you read it there you can see the images and music I put for each chapter. Let me tell you, there are pretty hot ones on there if you know what I mean. Haha.

Anyway, I hope you are all well and I'll be posting soon!

Love you all!

\- Sophie


	6. Chapter 5

_**Are you enjoying this book? Let me know! Guess who is making his first appearance? :3**_

 _ **Link to read on Wattpad because there are so many cool images with this chapter:**_

272906004-love-of-a-steel-knight-chapter-five

* * *

"But, please!" I whine as I watch my Dad move around the living room.

"No Isle. You know I don't like the idea of you doing that." He groans as he collects the last of his paperwork.

"Is it because Mom was a model?" I ask and this causes him to freeze in his movements as he stares ahead of himself. He then moves silently around the room before leaving. _Great now he won't speak to me, way to go Isle with your big mouth!_ I fall back against the couch as I stare up at the ceiling. Maybe I should give Clark a call. After all, he did miss our date because of _personal_ reasons. Which is completely understandable. We would just have to rearrange a time and place.

 _No biggie._

* * *

"What do you mean we are travelling tonight?" I gasp down the phone to my Dad after hearing the news that we would be travelling to Gotham.

"Isle, you know how important this contract is. I need to be there in person to sign it and let the deal go ahead as planned. Now pack your stuff, my things have already been dealt with and I'll have to limo pick you up in an hour." Then he hung up. I threw my phone on my bed in frustration at such short notice of moving again. I need to call Clark now.

I pick my phone back up and wait as the phone rings.

 _'You have reached Clark's phone but I can't answer right now-'_

I hang up at hearing his voice mail and assume that he must be busy with work. I begin packing my things as I feel my tears burn behind my eyes and threatening to fall. This has happened before but this time, I had met someone that I thought I would be able to get to know and maybe start something with.

 _That is what makes this so much harder_.

"Are you okay?" I gasp as I jump and turn towards the balcony to see the superhero of many dreams stood there watching me with concern.

"No," I reply and continue to pack my things. My hands were shaking as my heart pounded and I could feel myself becoming light headed.

"You need to sit down and calm down. Your blood pressure is high-"

"If I stop then it'll just hurt more in the long run." I snap as I throw more of my things into my suitcase. He grabs onto my hands and I don't try to fight him as I keep my tears at bay.

"Sit down. I can hear someone coming for you." He tells me and then leaves through the balcony. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door and I go to answer it. Clark's smile is what greeted me and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He caught me in his arms as I fell forward onto him and wept.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks as he walks me into the hotel room and then holds my face in his hands as he wipes away my tears.

"My Dad... We have to go to Gotham tonight." I whimper out as I turn my head to look away from him. _Why must I leave you like this?_

"What's wrong with that? You're just doing what you have to." He says and I feel my heart pull within my chest.

"Because I'll be leaving behind the one that has made me smile for the first time in years," I reply as I look up at his eyes and I see the realisation settle within them. He reaches down and holds onto my hands as he looks down at them.

"I'm always going to be here. I'm not going to disappear on you. This will only be for a short time and when it's over... maybe we will see each other again in person." He tells me and I couldn't risk this all on a _maybe_ chance. _I had to see him_.

I pull my hands away from his as I bring them up to his face and bring his lips down to my own. Almost by instinct, he began to kiss me back while his hands rest themselves over my hips. I pull away from him after a few moments and look up at him.

"Please, Clark." I gasp out as I pull myself flush against him. He stares down at me with worry in his eyes and I nod my head in reassurance to him before taking his hand and leading him to my bedroom.

***(Time skip to the next day.)***

The thought of last night has been replaying in my mind over and over again. The way that his hands moved along my sides, how he looked down at me with such adoration and love as he made love to me. It was my first time and I'm glad that I gave it him at that moment. He promised me that he would call each day and night that we were away from one another to make sure that I was okay and to tell me how much he loved me.

 _I left with my heart full of joy and love_.

Now I was getting ready for another party that we must attend. This party was being held by Bruce Wayne himself at his home. I thought back to the last party I was at and how Clark had held me in his arms as we danced the night away together.

Tonight I went for a simple dress that had no sleeves but still covered my arms and came to the top of my knees and a pair of simple black heels to match the dress. While my hair was slightly curled and left to hang over my right shoulder.

"Isle, are you ready?" Dad calls from the living room of our new hotel room.

"Yes," I reply as I walk into the living room and then we walk down to the limo.

"Tonight, I have someone I want you to meet. I have talked to them about you and I'm sure that you'll be pleased that I have found him." Dad tells me with that tone that just said I had to follow his orders. I nod my head and look out the windows as I see the upcoming flash of lights. _Let's just get this over with._

I exit the limo and the cameras were everywhere taking pictures of Father and I as we entered the building. Inside were a load of people that were all talking to others. While I just try to hide away from my Dad in the far corner of the room.

"Surprise." I jump at the familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Clark." I gasp before I throw my arms around him as my heart swells at seeing him here. "How are you here?" I ask as I pull away slightly to look into his gorgeous eyes.

"Perry had me fly out here to keep up to date with the business deal between your Father and Wayne Enterprise." He explains and I couldn't help but keep the smile on my face as he stared down at me. Then reality settled in.

"As much as I wish we could spend this night together... my Dad is introducing me to someone." I watch as his face turns into a frown at my words. "He can't know about us. I'm going to nice enough to meet this guy but I'll make sure he knows that I'm not interested." I assure him and put my hands on his face. He smiles with a worried glint in his eyes as he lets me go.

"If it's any consultation, I think you look stunning." His compliment makes me blush before I press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you and you look handsome as ever." We both share a little laugh at our corny as hell flirting before I go to find my Dad.

"Isle, there you are." He smiles at me before guiding me past some people. "Bruce, this is my daughter." I turn my head to see the muscle built man before me. His eyes held a look of intense interest as he looked at me as a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Wayne," I say as I reach my hand out to shake his but instead, he presses a kiss to my knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replies and I could feel the glares that Clark was sending towards us.

( _ **I'm but this image is priceless! XD Credit to the owner because you are an amazing artist.**_ )

"Well, I will leave you pair alone," Dad says before he walks away from us. _Well, what the heck am I meant to do now?_

"Would you like to dance?" Bruce holds his hand out for me to take and still has a smirk on his lips. I smile back at him as I notice how Clark was watching us from a distance.

 _Why do I feel like things are going to be getting a lot more complicated?_


	7. Chapter 6

_This story has me thinking way too much, omg! XD_

* * *

Bruce led me to where they had decided would be the dance floor for the evening and then he gently pulled me into his embrace. I put my left hand on his shoulder as my right holds his and his right-hand rests on my waist.

"When my Dad said he was introducing me to someone, I never expected it to be you," I say as we move slowly to the song.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." Bruce raises an eyebrow at me and I feel a little stupid for what I said.

"No! It's not an insult, it's just... well I didn't think he would mix business into my life." I explain myself and he chuckles at me as my face heats up. I look over the way and see Clark had another drink in his hand and wasn't being kind on himself.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce snaps me away from Clark and back to him.

"No. Sorry, I just noticed my... _friend_ drinking a little more than he should." As I spoke I noticed that Clark was glaring at the back of Bruce's head. But quickly stopped as Bruce turned to follow my eyesight to him.

"Clark Kent?" He asks as his head turns back to me and his eyebrow was raised. I nod sheepishly in response. His chest rumbles with a chuckle as we continue to sway to the music.

"Interesting choice. I never thought you would have chosen him." Bruce ponders on his own thoughts as I stay silent as we continue to dance together.

"You sound just like my Father." I sigh as I glance out to find that my Dad was talking to other guests of the party; completely ignoring the fact that his daughter was miserable.

"Let me guess, your Father doesn't approve of the relationship?" Bruce asks as I feel his thumb stroke my back, sending a shiver through my body.

"You could say that," I reply before I clear my throat and pull away from Bruce as the song ends. His smirk returns to his lips as he gestures for me to take his arm. So I do. He leads me through the crowd and I can still see Clark burning holes in the back of Bruce's head.

"So," Bruce starts as he passes me a glass of wine from the table in front of us. "What do you think of Gotham so far?" We begin to walk towards the glass door that leads to one of the balconies as he asks me the question.

"I prefer the night life here. Hopefully, I can convince my Dad at letting me out." I reply as I sip my wine while he just holds his. He had released my arm and leant his lower back against the stone railing of the balcony. I must say that he did look quite handsome in his suit and the way he stood wasn't helping the fact of his biceps being defined by the tight fit.

"I wouldn't suggest it." He frowns before I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is it because of the crazies? Or the big bad bat?" I ask as I walk over and lean against the railing to his right. My words earn a chuckle from him and I smile as he looked as though he hadn't had a real smile in a while.

"Well, that would depend on what you want to go out at night for. Either way, as you say 'the big bad bat' will be there." He tells me and nudges my elbow with his own.

I felt comfortable with Bruce. Something about him seems to just calm my nerves when he speaks. Maybe it's the way he chooses his words carefully before saying them or maybe it's just how he looks at me. But it wasn't like it was with Clark. He calmed me but also looked as though he adored me.

I clear my throat as I look away from Bruce and down at my drink. I lick my lips before drinking all of the alcohol in the glass I was holding.

"I need another drink," I say quickly before leaving Bruce on the balcony and rushing to the bathroom.

***(Third Person)***

Clark saw Isle almost running from the balcony and he took this as a chance to go and speak to his so called friend.

Storming out onto the balcony he finds Bruce finishing his drink with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Clark was quick to get to the point and Bruce saw it coming from how he had been watching himself and Isle all night.

"Simply keeping the peace with a future partner's request that I meet his daughter. I can see what keeps your mind occupied lately." Bruce replies as his eyes stare into the crowd of people trying to find Isle again.

"Usually, if someone wanted you to meet a relative you'd say no." Clark raises his eyebrows at him in disbelief. Bruce just simply chuckles to himself as he can't believe that his friend was showing his more jealous side to him.

"Careful now, Clark. Don't want to show a new weakness, now do we?" Bruce taps Clark's shoulder before he walks past him and returns to his party.

***(Isle's P.O.V.)***

After getting my head straight in the bathroom, I return back to the party as I see that Clark was waiting for me. I quickly smile and walk to him as he pushes off the wall that he was leaning against. I reach up and cup his face in my hands and press my lips against his.

He was a little too eager in the kiss as his hands trailed down my sides and it felt amazing. We pull away as we both pant for air.

"What was that for?" I ask in between panting for my breath back.

"Just missed you the entire night." He sighs as his hand reaches up and brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You know since he has you to himself. I want my time with you." I just smile at him as I step away slightly from him.

"You know that I have to be with him, just for tonight." I tell him and there was a slight glint of something in his eyes as he looked to the left and his frown set in. I followed his eye line and saw Bruce talking with my Father. "Then after tonight, you can take me away from here." I assure him and he smirks at the thought and turns his head back to me. "I promise." I quickly press my lips to his again before walking over to Bruce and my Dad.

"Sorry for leaving you Bruce, I had to use the ladies room." I smile as I stop next to him and he smiles back at me.

"No problem at Isle, your Father and I got to talk business and by the looks of things, our companies shall be in business for quite sometime." Bruce replies and my Father's smile grew even more.

"I promise my company will bring you great fortune Mr Wayne." Dad promises as he places on a hand on Bruce's arm.

"Please, just call me Bruce. Now that we have all the business things out of the way, why don't we all just enjoy tonight?" Bruce insists and then looks back down at me. The glint in his eyes much the same as Clark's were. Something in my gut was telling to me to stop. Turn away before anything could happen. But I let that feeling go and went with my head. "Shall we?" Bruce held his hand out for me and I took it with a smile.

" _We shall._ "


	8. Chapter 7

**_This chapter feels more like a filler to create some sort of connection between Bruce and Isle. I hate myself sometimes. XD_**

"So when are you going to speak to your Father about all of this?" Clark asks as I pull a bottle of beer out of the fridge in the kitchen of the hotel room that I was staying at with my Dad.

"Whenever I can get him to stop for more than five seconds." I reply as I look down at my phone. I open the bottle and take a quick swig of it before continuing to look at the news report that read about the sightings of the Batman last night.

"It will all work out soon enough, Isle." Clark promises over the phone, causing me stop reading for a moment and look down at the phone again. Maybe it will, maybe it can't. "What are you doing today anyway?" His words drag me out of my small trance and I look back at the news report again.

"Dad convince Bruce Wayne of all people to be a model for my photography skills. Lord knows why he would speak to him about that kind of stuff anyway. He should be coming over so-" There's the door bell. "And there he is, I'll speak to soon." I say as I put my beer down and pick up my phone.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up the phone and smile at his words before going to the front door of the hotel room.

Bruce was stood there in a grey coat, his eyes looked over me.

"Hi, didn't expect you here for another hour." I say as I open the door more to allow me to see his entire frame. He was wearing what looked like casual clothes compared to what I have seen him in before.

"I can come back if it's a bad time." He looks at me with slight concern but I shake my head and laugh at him.

"No, no. It's fine. Please come in." I assure him and then open the door fully and step out of his way for him to enter the room. There was a small moment of silence as I closed the door and he looks around the room.

"I'm still confused as to why my Dad spoke about this all to you." I say as I walk towards the kitchen area again and pick up my camera to check the settings were what I needed to use. "Do you want anything to drink?" I offer as I look up at Bruce to see that he had joined me in the kitchen area. He rests his handson the counter and looks at me with a slight smile.

"What are you offering?" He asks me and I move over to the fridge.

"Well, if you want to be professional then we have tea or coffee. But if you're anything like me-" I pause as I pull out another bottle of beer. "Then we have this." I return his smile as he looks stunned for a moment.

"Beer it is." He says as I hand him the bottle after I had opened it. As I handed him the bottle, his fingers brushed against my own and a small shiver went through my spine at the slight contact.

"So, what convinced you to be my little model for the afternoon?" I ask and then take a sip of my own beer.

"Well your Father spoke about it and I guess the rest is history." He replies and sips his own beer too.

"Okay, well I'm not going to ask you to do anything too extreme but I'm guessing you have modelled before?" I trail off my words as I give him an glance as I held my camera in my hands.

"What makes you so sure I have?" He raises his eyebrow at me and lick the inside of my cheek.

"Considering you're the playboy millionaire of Gotham and the article I've read about you had you posing with some very beautiful women," I pause as I walk out of the kitchen area and turn back to him. "I'm saying that you are more than experienced." I finish.

He chuckles at me as he follows me into the living room area and takes his coat off as he puts it on the back of the couch before sitting down. I notice how when he moves he has a slight grace to how he steps and how he holds himself when he lowers onto the couch.

"Want to get started?" He asks as he stares at me as he slowly drinks his beer. I take the opportunity to capture a few images of him doing so and the entire time I take the images, he doesn't break the eye contact between us. Again a small shiver goes through my spine.

"Mind if I talk while doing this?" I ask as I hold the camera up and take a image of him as he shifts slightly in his seat.

"Not at all, as long as I can move around." He replies and I nod my head in agreement.

"What is life like here in Gotham? Well life as a rich boy in Gotham?" I add the last bit as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Being a 'rich boy' hasn't changed anything about me. I'm still working my way through the city and helping to change lives." He says and a strange look washes over his expression before he smiles at me. "Maybe it's the Gotham in me that makes me say that." He shrugs and I huff a laugh at him.

We continued this way for about an hour before my Dad came home and he saw us.

"Bruce, nice to see that you are helping my daughter out." He says as he takes his coat off and hangs it on a hook by the front door.

"Not a problem. I've been learning what a brilliant person she truly is." Bruce replies as he looks at me and smiles. I shake my head and push his arm.

"Now, now." I give him a joking look and he chuckles at me before his phone vibrates and he looks disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave. Something has come up." He looks up at me and an apologetic look took over his features. "I'll make it up to you." He then said his goodbyes and left. I put my camera down before I collapsed onto the couch and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I instantly looked at the hundreds of messages from Clark. I replied to all of them in single messages as he had sent them to me.

"How was your day with Bruce? Anything interesting happen?" Dad asks as he walks over to me with a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"It was fine, we just spoke and he let me take some shots of him." I reply as I look through the images of Bruce that I had took. Some of them were okay and others were amazing. The stares he had in the images were... I don't even know how to explain it.

"Do you think you'll want to see him more often?" Dad asks and his tone sounded a little eager and I looked up at him with a frown.

"Wait... Did you set this up to make me like Bruce?" When his silence answered my question I huffed in disbelief and stood up. "Seriously?! Did you really think that would've worked? Ugh, I'm going out." I snap as I walk over to the door and grab my jacket before leaving the hotel room and slamming the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 8

Yup. This is happening right now.

It had been a week since I last saw Bruce, so I took every opportunity that I could to find ways to see Clark. He had stayed in Gotham as his boss wanted him to do an article on Gotham's night life. Genre the reason I am not sat in a cafe with Clark.

"You should've seen his face." I couldn't stop my giggles as I finished my story to Clark; who was also in a fit of laughter.

"Oh," Clark breathed as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I wish I could be seen it." He finishes as he reaches for my hand. I look down at our hands as they interlock and his thumb was rubbing the back of my hand. "So, how has your Dad been with you?" He quickly changes the subject and I look down at the coffee just in front of me.

"Distant." I reply and lick the inside of my cheek. "Ever since I confronted him about trying to set me up with Bruce he hasn't even looked at me." I look up at Clark who had a far off look on his face. His face frowned as concern filled his eyes and it worried me. "And neither are you. Hey," I put my hand on his shoulder and he snaps out of his trance and looks back at me. "Are you okay? You kind of spaced out then." I ask him and he clears his throat as he quickly looks around himself.

"I'm fine, it's just... could you excuse me for one moment?" He suddenly stands and walks out of the cafe and before I even get a chance to react he is already out of sight. What the hell just happened? I leave some money on the table for our drinks and then dash out onto the streets of Gotham. I run around like a mad woman trying to find Clark but with each corner I find myself getting more and more lost and further away from home.

I run my hand through my hair as I try to catch my breath and continuously turn to keep looking for Clark. Where the hell did he go? Why would he leave me in the middle of Gotham city? Not to mention it's half way through the day and the sun will be setting soon. Jesus, I need to figure out how to get home.

"Isle?"

Bruce sat in the back of the car after being picked up from his meeting with Jason Enterpise to finalise the paper work. He watched as people walked on the footpath as Alfred drove them both towards Wayne Manor.

"I presume everything went rather well with your neiogations with Jason Enterprise." Alfred says as he glances at the small mirror to see Bruce looking out of the window.

"Yes. Everything is set in place and our companies will be working closely together." Bruce mutters with no interest in the subject. Alfred takes note of his tones and smiles slightly.

"Something bothering you mind, sir? Rather someone?" He questions and Bruce smiles slightly himself at the way his adoptive father tried to wind him up. But the matter of what he had questioned him upon was true. She was on his mind again. He knew that he shouldn't think about her or even put a second thought about her. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten out of the car when he saw a frantic and panicked Isle on the street.

But he did.

"Bruce? Hey!" I gasp as I turn around to see him walking towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asks me and I quickly look around as I bite my bottom lip. When I couldn't find him again I slowly began to give up on the hope of finding him.

"Funnily enough, being ditched." I sigh as I turn back to Bruce. His face frowns and the small lines that appeared on his face made him look slightly older. But even with them he still looked handsome.

"Do you even know where you are?" Bruce asks.That's when the realisation settled in that I was a long way away from the hotel and I had no idea where I was right now.

"Honestly... no." I laugh and Bruce smiles as he looks down for a moment before looking around us.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you staying out here with no clue how to get back. So," Bruce held his left hand out and looked directly at me; asudden lump built in my throat that I had to swallow back because of his stare. "Would you care to join me?" He asks and I just take notice of the black car that was on the road behind Bruce with an elderly man stood in front of the doors.

"I can just google map my way, I wouldn't want to be a pain." I shake my head and Bruce and raises his eyebrow at me.

"There's about two hours left of sun light, I don't think a young woman such as yourself should be walking alone after dark. It would not be a bother. I will have your Father know where you are." Bruce assures me and I look down at his hand.

I started my day with the man I loved and nowI'm standing here on a pavement in front of a man willing to take time from his life to make time for mine. When did all of this happen and why did I let this happen? I exhale and take hold of Bruce's hand and he leads me to the car.

"I take it I will be making dinner for three tonight sir?" The elderly man spoke as he opened the door to the car.

"Yes Alfred. Alfred this is Isle, Isle this is my adoptive Father Alfred." Bruce introduces me and I catch onto the word 'adoptive' in his sentence.

"It's lovely to meet you Alfred." I shake his hand before he ushers us into the car and then he begins to drive around the city and eventually out of the city limits and along a countryside lane that I would never have thought that would've been in a citysuch as Gotham.

"You live all the way out here?" I ask as I turn to look at Bruce and he returns my stare.

"Yes. As have the many generations of the Wayne's before me." He replies and I smile.

"Doesn't it ever get lonely?" I ask and Bruce looks out the window frowning.

"Not exactly." He replies and I frown in confusion at what he means.

I have seen manors before but I was completely speechless at the sight of Wayne Manor.

"Wow." I gasp as I walk into the main hall and turn around to look at the entire hall.

"Shocked?" Bruce asks with amusement in his tone.

"Very." I begin to take my jacket off but I'm stopped by Bruce's hands replacing mine. My body tenses slightly at how close he was too me. How his skin touched mine when he lowered the jacket sleeves down my arm or the look he held in his eyes as he glanced down at me. I quickly clear my throat and thank him as he takes my jacket and hangs it up with his own.

"Hey Bruce, I was wondering where you put the-" I turn around to see a young boy walking down the stairs. He looked around mid-teens but was quite tall for that age. "Oh, I didn't realise. I'm sorry!" He apologises as he looks between myself and Bruce.

"It's fine Dick. Isle, this is my son Richard." Brucegestured towards Richard as he made his way over to us and he smiled at me.

"I'm kind of hurt you haven't mentioned me before Bruce." Richard pouts and Bruce rolls his eyes at him.

"You usually make yourself known kiddo." Bruce ruffles his son's hair and I smile at the Father and son antics.


	10. Chapter 9

_**I just keep rolling.**_

* * *

I didn't want to question why I had ended up here. But something at the back of my brain kept telling me to leave. Like what I was doing was completely wrong. But I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong when Bruce was just helping me out until my Father came to get me.

"Don't tell me you're going to stay in your work clothes all day, Bruce," Richard asked as we walked into the living room, which was even bigger than the kitchen we just saw. Bruce frowns at Richard before huffing and shaking his head.

"Fine. You two stay out of trouble and I'll be right back." Bruce says and as soon as his back was turned Richard stuck his tongue out at him. "I saw that Dick." Both Richard and I laugh at Bruce as he retreats from the room.

"So, Richard. Tell me about yourself." I say as we both sit down on a couch opposite one another. Richard rubs the back of his head as he lets out an overexaggerated sigh while looking down at the small wooden coffee table in between us.

"Oh boy, there isn't really much to say. Honours in my classes, athletic and the son to a billionaire." He shrugs as though everything he just said was nothing.

"That's a lot more than what others can say, Richard. I mean come on, I'm the daughter of a businessman turned millionaire due to his career choices." I huff a laugh and he joins me.

"Okay, I guess I am pretty cool." He makes a face and holds his arms open. I shake my head at him and throw a pillow at him. He catches it and looks mock offended before throwing it back to me. We continued this way and I felt like a child again. It was great while the moment lasted before Bruce walked back into the room.

"I leave you for five minutes and you're already trashing my house." He chuckles. I look up at him and see he had changed into faded blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked over at me and I found myself clearing my throat and looking away from him.

*** (Third Person) ***

As Bruce walked back into the living room where he had left his son and Isle, he found that they were throwing pillows across the small coffee table at one another. Not wanting to disturb the moment he stepped back around the corner and just glanced on them. The smile on Isle face reminded him of what it was like to be generally happy about something so small as a pillow fight. The worry that he usually saw in her features had melted away by the amount of fun she was having with Dick and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

But he knew that he was crossing a line by bringing her into his home. It was one thing being her friend and being around her but now he had invited her into his life. He brought to the one place that he knew would be risky, not only for himself but for her as well. His next few moves would have to be planned and careful in order to not complicate things any further.

*** (Isle's P.O.V.) ***

Bruce and I had decided to go for a walk in one of the many parts of the garden. He suggested the flower beds but he did mention something about a swimming pool. What the heck am I getting into?

"Have you decided what you want to do as a career?" He asks me out of the blue and I hang my head back and chuckle a little to myself.

"I want to try modelling, follow behind my Mom's footsteps but my Dad thinks it wouldn't be a great idea for me." I sigh and look up at Bruce as he looks down at me. He frowns a little before his next question throws me off a little.

"What happened to her?"

I stop walking as I look down at my trainers and put my hands in my jacket pockets. Out of everything in life, this was one of the things that hurt the most to speak about.

"She uh... she passed away when I was sixteen. Everything was going great, I just graduated from high school and my parents were so happy for me. But on the graduation party my Dad had for me... she told us about her illness." I have to momentarily stop myself for a second as I look up and could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. Bruce steps forward and reaches for my hands. I let him take hold of my hands and look up at him, the look on his face made me feel slightly calm but worried.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for asking." He apologises before he pulls me fully into his embrace and holds me with his right hand on the back of my head and his left on the dip in my back, rubbing circles in a comforting manner. I take a moment to compose myself before pulling away and smiling up at Bruce. He lay his left hand on the side of my face and a gentle smile found its way onto his face as well.

This was the moment I realised he was way too close. I knew that Clark had ran off from me but that didn't give me any right to be this close with another man. I pull away from Bruce and I could've swore that I saw him look down for a moment in disappointment before he covered it back up.

"Come on, show me the other gardens."


	11. Chapter 10

**_I'm trying to bring some conflict into the story, so bear with me, please. :s_**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

The rest of the day I spent it with Bruce until my Dad called and asked if I could stay the night as something had gone missing from his work documents and he had to question all of his employees what had happened. Or something akong those lines; I tend to try and stay out of those parts of his business. Even when he sent me to get a degree in business, I still didn't want to help out with the company because I didn't feel as though it was what I wanted to do.

A.k.a he enjoyed the fact that I would still around Bruce.

"I'll stay but please don't let me get in your way," I tell Bruce as he gets off the phone with my Dad.

"You make it out as though this is going to ruin my house." He chuckles as he walks over to me and puts his hands on my arms. "Don't worry about it, okay?" He assures me and then he holds my hand as he leads out of the living room towards the kitchen, where Alfred was busying himself over the shove and Dick was sat at the table with a shatter of books as he concentrated on writing in one of them.

"Isle, you're still here?" Dick pops his head up and smiles as he sees us walk in.

"She'll be staying tonight," Bruce answers before I had the chance to even open my mouth. I release my hand from Bruce's grasp and move over to sit with Dick as I look at what he is doing.

"I presume that I'll need to prepare a guest room for you, Isle?" Alfred's voice causes me to look up and shake my head.

"No that won't be necessary,Alfred. I'll be fine." I try to stop him from thinking he has to do anything for me, he has enough with taking care of Bruce and Dick.

"Nonsense, I will prepare you a room after dinner." He argues and looks at me as though I have no say in the matter about it. I look at Bruce for help but he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head as though he couldn't do anything to try and stop Alfred.

And so, for the rest of the night I spent it with Bruce, Richard and Alfred. Whether it was Dick challenging me to a game on his console or Alfred sharing stories about a much younger Bruce or the moments when Bruce and I were left alone and I would catch the look in his eye from the gardens when I had pulled away. Through it all, I found myself slipping away from the worries of why Clark had ran away from me earlier today or where he went after he had. That was until he showed up at the manor.

"Clark?" I gasp as I make my way to the front door where Alfred had answered it and there Clark stood with a desperate look on his face.

"Isle?" He asks just as confused as to seeing me as I was to see him. "What are you doing here?" He steps inside as Alfred ushered him in and closed the door behind him; before disappearing from this tense situation.

"I could ask you the same thing and why did you run off earlier? Oh and where did you run off to?" I throw my questions at him as I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt everything bubble up again inside. The worry, frustration and overall panic at what he did earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of that. I... I can explain everything." His voice held a tone of worry but slight guilt as his eyes plead with my own but I didn't know what to say. "But this isn't the right time or place to do that. I just... I need you to trust me." He begs as he steps forward again and holds my face in his hand; just as Bruce had done. I pushed that thought away as I focused on the man in front of me.

"If you really wanted me to trust you then you wouldn't be hiding whatever it is from me." I reach up and take his hand away from my face but keep hold of it by my side. He looks down and his glasses slide slightly down his nose. "But, if you really can't tell me right now... I'm going to have to suck it up for a while." I assure him and he looks at me before smiling and sighing in relief.

"I really don't deserve you sometimes." His smile grows and my own lips pull into a soft smile of my own before he lent down and kissed me.

"Pardon me for intruding," We pull apart at the sound of Bruce's voice breaking through the air as I turn my head to see him standing there. "I didn't realise we were having more guests." I notice the look again on Bruce's face was the same when he looked at me. As though he had seen a wounded puppy or a crying child.

"Bruce. Sorry. I would've called first but," Clark gestures to me as he puts an arm around my waist. "I was worried sick about Isle and I felt as though it was only right to apologise for my actions earlier today." He continues as he looks at Bruce. The sudden tension I could feel around these two could have crushed my ribs. What was going on here?

"Wait, how do you know Bruce?" I ask as I look up to Clark as he looks down at me. He opens his mouth to say something but the words fail him and he closes his mouth again.

"Former friends." Bruce replies and I notice the way his voice held a dead tone as he spoke. Was there bad history with these two? "But seems as you're here. Make yourself at home, I have business to go take care of." The two shared a look before Bruce disappeared and left me and Clark alone again.

It was getting late and Alfred had led me to where my guest room was; with Clark a few steps behind us. He left the offer of help if needed and the invitation for Clark to stay the night as well.

"Thanks Al." He smiles before the lovely old man left us to it.

I walk into the bedroom and was amazed once again today at the beauty of this room. A kings sized bed rest against the far wall and the decor in the room gave me a home sort of feeling.

"So, how do you know Bruce?" I ask out of the blue as I make my way to the bed and sit on the edge. Wow this is so soft.

"We met a few years ago, I interviewed him here and there and we just saw one another as friends. Haven't spoke in a while though." Clark had a far off look on his face as though he were trying to remember the times he had met him before. But he soon shook it off and made his way over to me and sat to my right. "Nothing of importance." He smiles at me. I return his smile for a moment before he leans down and presses his lips to my own again. Moving slowly he reached up and cupped my face in his hand before leading me down onto the soft mattress as he hovered over. I quickly put my hand on his chest before pushing him away gently.

"Clark, in Bruce's home?" I ask him and he smirks down at me.

"He did say make yourself at home." He replies and I shake my head at him before I pulled him back down to me.

(Third Person)*

Bruce returned from his long night out on Gotham city streets. He stood from the batmobile and made his way over to the computer and where Alfred waited to greet him.

"Everything went well, I hope?" He asks him and Bruce nods his head before sitting down but flinching as he did so. "Sir, what's wrong?" Alfred didn't attempt to hide the worry in him as he stepped forward and helped the young master remove his cape and pull at the upper part of the suit to reveal the numerous amounts of bruises on Bruce's back. "My word, what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Bruce winces as he trances over one of the bruises that rounded his side. "Just bit off a little more than I could chew." He sits back down on a stool as Alfred went to work on stitching an open wound on his arm. "Is Isle asleep?" Bruce asks as once again he finds her drifting into his thoughts.

"Her and Mister Kent retired to their bed chambers quite some hours ago." At those words, Alfred looked up to see Bruce's jaw clench and his eyes look away. "As much as I like seeing you around someone that makes you smile again Bruce, she is smitten by the man. It's best to leave her out of harms way." He tells Bruce but this still did not ease his mind.

Again Bruce knew that saying yes to meeting her would complicate things not only for himself but for everyone around him. He had been selfish today in the gardens with her; thinking it would be okay for to try and lean to her and maybe in hopes that she would lean towards him. But he knew it was only a fruitless venture he couldn't have. But again...

This wouldn't stop him from going for what he desired.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, I**_ ** _was just wondering if you are enjoying this so far? I do have more plans for it but for now, this is all I_** _ **want to write. Are the chapters long enough or would you prefer them longer? Would you ever like to see some smut? Just let me know. Also, I changed this chapter so much because I couldn't decide how I wanted to start it. XD**_

 _ **Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"I think the black-tie looks better," I say as I lay on my stomach as I watch Clark raise two ties up, one black and one navy blue. He puts the navy tie back into his bag and then wraps the black tie around his neck while looking in the mirror. While he was getting ready in his suit, I lay on the bed in his shirt from yesterday and my underwear. I did have to get ready soon for when my Dad came to get me, but for now, I was going to lay here and admire the man in front of me.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Clark asks me as he turns to smirk at me. I look up at him and with a smirk of my own, I shake my head.

"I have time," I reply as I get up to sit with my legs bent either side of me. "Can't I be a little lazy?" I ask as Clark walks over to me. He leans down to me and puts his hands either side of my legs while his face stops a few inches from my own. His eyes look over the lenses of his glasses at me. I bite my bottom lip as his eyes roam over me and then his hand comes to cup my face; I lean into the warmth of his palm and a gentle smile raises on my lips.

"You're beautiful." His words were quickly followed by his lips being pressed against my own. I return his kisses as he leans more towards me. I reach my hands up to brush them through his hair and tug at the ends at the back of his head and this gains me a groan from his mouth. He pulls away for a moment while he looks into my eyes. "Do that and I'll miss my train." He chuckles. I look at my wrist as though I had a watch there.

"By my time, we have all the time in the world," I tell him and his chest rumbles with his laughter as he looks down. His lips still holding a smile as he looks back up to me.

"I wish we did, I wouldn't leave you for a second." He replies and I feel a slight flutter in my chest from his words. I push myself up to be resting on my knees, which made Clark stand back up but he still leant down to me as I kept my arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss. We continue this way for another few moments before Clark lets out a groan, grabbing my waist he lifts me up and crawls along the bed to place me back so my head rested on the pillows. His hands then reach up and begin to unbutton his shirt that I was wearing.

"What about your train?" I ask as I pull away from him. He slides his hands up my sides and the sudden lustful stare he gives me before his lips go down to my throat.

Definitely going to miss his train.

* * *

When Clark had left this morning, I decided to have a shower but when I came out I realised that I didn't have anything to wear besides the clothes from yesterday. But I couldn't wear these because they were dirty from when Bruce and I were walking in the gardens and I had fallen over so there was dirt running all up to the thigh of my trousers. I could use Clark's shirt but that still didn't solve my problem with underwear or trousers.

"Hey I was wondering- I'm walking back out." Bruce looks back to the ground as he closes the door again after seeing me standing there in just a towel holding Clark's shirt in my hand. I fall onto the bed in embarrassment as I grab a pillow and cover my bright red face with it. "I was wondering if you needed some clothes." I hear Bruce's voice come from the other side of the door. I throw the pillow back on the bed before walking over to the door.

Hiding my towel covered body behind the door and open it to see Bruce stood there with his hand rubbing the back of his neck and a bag in his other hand. When I looked up to his face and noticed the cut that started at his jaw and up his right cheek.

"What happened?" The concern for him seeing me in a towel seemed to slip from my thoughts as I reached up to the cut on his face. He gentles takes my hand away from his face smiles down at me.

"Nothing, just cut myself shaving." He assures me but I still had a worrying feeling going through me. I cross my arms over my chest and take hold of the edges of my towel to keep it around myself. "I brought you these, I knew you would new clothes and went out and got you something." He holds out the bag for me to take.

"Bruce, you really didn't need to do this. I would've just asked my Dad to bring clothes with him." I say as I step back into the room.

"About that, he wanted me to pass on a message," Bruce tells me and I freeze for a moment. "I'm going to take you to a studio in downtown Gotham, he says that you'll love what he has signed you up for." His smile was gentle before he told me to meet him in the kitchen once I was ready.

When I was ready, I was wearing a white t-shirt, grey jeans and a fresh pair of underwear. I was grateful for Bruce doing this but I still wondered where he got these at this time. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to find Bruce and Alfred speaking about Bruce's plans for the day.

"Good morning, Miss Jason." Alfred greets me and Bruce looks up at me and there was the same look that he had given me yesterday in the gardens.

"Morning, Alfred," I reply as I walk over and he holds out a cup of coffee for me and I gladly accept. I take a sip and feel the slight buzz as the hot liquid slid down my throat and then pooling in my stomach.

"Your clothes are fine, I presume?" Bruce asks before he drinks from his own mug and looks up at me. I nod my head and smile at him.

"Yeah, thanks again by the way. You really didn't need to do this." I reply and he shakes his head as he lowers his mug down.

"Don't be silly. As long as you're here you will have anything you need." He smiles at me and I feel a small heat rise in my cheeks. _What the heck happening here?_

For the rest of the morning, Bruce and I spoke about today's plans; which consisted of first going to this surprise sign up that my Father has arranged and then he would take me out on the streets of Gotham so I can take images with my camera and get to see what the city offers when it's not being terrorised by villains.

We were sat in the back of the car as Alfred began to drive us towards downtown Gotham. I sat in the new clothes that Bruce had generously got me and my black coat with the little converse that I had worn yesterday.

"I've just thought, where is Richard today? I haven't seen him all morning." I ask as I remember the young boy that had been around me yesterday.

"School, can't have him slipping with his grades," Bruce replies as he looks down at me. That's right he would've been at school early in the morning. So glad I don't have the pleasure of that anymore. I nod my head and look back out of the window again, watching as we drove past all the people rushing to work or just out and about. "Can I ask you something?" Bruce's voice draws me back into the car as I turn to look at him again.

"Sure," I reply and put my hands in my lap.

"What's your relationship with Clark?" He took a moment before he asked his question. His eyes staying ahead of him. His jaw was slightly clenched and he didn't once look down at me as I don't answer straight away; because I'm slightly confused why he is suddenly asking about my relationship with Clark.

"We're together," I reply and keep it short as I'm still cautious about why he is asking in the first place.

"Does your Father know?" And there it was.

"He'll know when I want him to. He won't accept me with him but... I love him, I'm not going to seek the approval of someone I love." I tell him and I don't regret a single word. But when he looked down at me with his icy blue orbs, something inside of me turned at the thought.

" _If you love as much as you say then surely telling your Father shouldn't be an issue_."

* * *

"What do you mean she's alive?"

"This is the source to the city going dark. It's a split in our universe and theirs."

"But in that one she's still alive."

The pair look at one another. One knew what he wanted to do, but the other questioned what he would have to stop him from doing.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? I'm planning a few more things for this story and that was only the beginning. But this is admittedly a bit of a filler to add a little more context to it and it will get better next chapter, I promise!**_

 _ **Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"Master Bruce, I think you may want to take a look at this," Alfred speaks as he pushes himself away from the countertop and taking the small tablet that he held in his hands over to his young master. Bruce takes the tablet from his old friend and looks down at the fragments of what he had seen earlier today when he was with Isle and her Father.

"The readings aren't anything manmade." He mutters and then walks over to the previous seat that Alfred had been in. He plugged the tablet into the main computer and began to type on the keyboard. Once he had what he wanted to find his eyes went wild. He stood with such force that the chair fell backward and his hands slammed down on the countertop.

"Master Bruce, what is that?" Alfred asks, concerned for the sudden outburst at what Bruce had found.

"It's some sort power source and it's releasing enough energy to rip this city apart." Bruce shakes his head at the readings in front of him. "But there is something that seems to be holding it together." Bruce turns and walks to another countertop as he rubs the back of his head.

"That something is opening. The charts just rose by ten percent." Alfred states as he pulls up a live feed. Both men watch as the small strip grew in size by another few inches. It wasn't much but it was still something to worry about.

" _Whatever it is, I need to find out what it is. Or Gotham could be in a world of trouble._ "

* * *

 _Step, step, spin, leap._

It turned out that my Dad had decided to sign me up to join the Gotham University for performing arts as he told me we would be making residence in Gotham for a while. So I guess somethings are falling back into place as we are finding a new place to call home instead of continuously changing hotels and moving all the time. This also gave me an excuse to escape the life of my Father's business for a while. I would be able to finish off my education and get the degree in the performing arts that I've always wanted. But that still wouldn't change the fact that once again my Dad has spoken to me about leaving Clark.

And once again I've gotten angry at him and now we have a rocky outlook on things. So I decided to come to one of the many dance studios and practice something for my first classes next week. But so far I've just been using up my energy to get rid of the small rage within me.

I tried to do the leap that I had been working on for the past half an hour and when I fall onto my backside, I slap the floor and then lay onto my back and pant to catch the breath I didn't realise that I was short of.

I close my eyes before turning my head to look out one of the large windows to the right of me. The sky had dimmed into the night and the street lights lit up the corners of the dark streets. But something that caught my eye was the structure that stood on the building across the way. It wasn't as lit as the rest of the building; in fact, it looked as though it was trying to hide from the light. I sit up as I continue to stare at the hunched over the structure as I felt like it was almost... watching me. After watching it for a moment more, I get up and begin to pack my things back into my bag as an unsettling feeling begins to plant itself in my stomach. I look out the window once more as I reach the door to see that the structure had disappeared.

Okay, time to go.

I leave the building and walk out onto the cold streets. I pull my coat closer around myself as I stuff my hands into my pockets and keep my head down as I walk along the street. Just a small walk and I'll be back in the hotel and safe from whatever the hell I just thought I saw.

I kept looking over my shoulder just in case as this feeling that had settled in my stomach wouldn't go away; no matter how many times I reassured myself that I didn't see anything and it was just my imagination because I'm tired after working on that piece all night. But it just hardened in my gut and made me anxious as I walked along.

I decided to pull my phone out of my back pocket but as my hand reached behind to take hold of the metal casing, I realised that it wasn't there and I had left it back at the studio. I stop in my tracks and look around me. I was a good ten-minute walk away from the studio now and if I wanted my phone back I would have to travel all the way back and get it. I could always just leave it there and just go get it tomorrow. But then again my Dad would kill me if I didn't call him.

 _Shit._

* * *

"Sir, you need to look at this!" Alfred called to Bruce alarmed through the com-link as he watched the tear in the strange anomaly that they had been surveying all day. Bruce had gone out into the street at night to first make sure that everything was okay and to check on the people he held close. He checked in with Commissioner Gordon and warned him that something big could be coming and then he had the pulling feeling to check on Isle. When he saw her, she was practising but something had spooked her and when he went to investigate, he couldn't find the source. But he put it on his list of things to keep an eye on.

"What's going on Alfred?" Bruce asks as he sits perched on the edge of a building as he watched over the blue stripe that seemed to have grown again.

"The reading's are going off the charts! It's almost as though-"

" _Someone is trying to get through._ "


End file.
